


Ecstasy

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Six Feet Under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a tab of E can keep Nate happy and giggling for hours, what would make David feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for graycastle

 

 

Date: December 19, 2003 

Disclaimer: Both Nathaniel and David Fisher belong to Alan Ball, HBO, and various people and companies I can't remember at the moment. 

Spoiler(s): up to 2-11 

Pairing(s)/Characters: Nathaniel Fisher/David Fisher 

Warning(s): incest, iffy consensual issues 

Story Notes: Deviates slightly from canon as I remember it. Ryan O'Reily, a character from the HBO show "Oz," is known for his protectiveness over his younger brother. 

Personal Notes: Not beta'd (didn't have time). All mistakes are mine; please feel free to e-mail and yell (when identities are revealed, of course).   
 

* * *

  


Nathaniel Fisher stared at his two favorite people in the world sharing looks, and half-giggled. He never knew life could be this good, and every time he touched someone or someone touched him, it felt like heaven. He loved the way the slight breeze was caressing his skin. Cool and soft. 

He looked back at the down on David's cheek and wondered how it would feel. His brother was so great. Loyal, steadfast, willing to give up all just for the family. Nah, it was good that David had ended up in the family business; he never would have made it as a lawyer -- not ruthless enough, despite the moments of courage now and then (especially with Kroehner). Nate had to smile. His little brother. 

Thinking about David's desires on his career turned Nate on David's other desires, however. Almost petting David, Nate declared, "God, I hope I didn't do anything to fuck you up when were kids. 'Cause, you're the only brother I have." All of a sudden, Nate realized Brenda might not know exactly what he meant; he turned to her and rather proudly asked, "Do you know I taught David how to masturbate?" 

A slow blush slowly suffused David's face at Nate's inquiry. Nate watched in fascination until he heard Brenda speaking. He giggled as she told him that she was leaving. That would be fine. It left more time for him to spend with David, who suddenly revealed that the headache pills Nate took might have been Ecstasy. And then, of course, David told him that he had to leave as well, and Nate's smile turned into a pout. 

He took David into his arms and held tight, whispering, "Don't go." 

David slipped free, gave Nate a long look and abruptly sighed. "Come back to my place with me, then." 

Nate's smile came back full force. They walked the requisite short distance back to David's place, with Nate's still petting David's hair. Soft and silky, just like when they were kids. David didn't seem to mind, though he kept sighing dramatically as he opened the door. The word "drama queen" flashed through Nate's mind and he laughed, raising David's eyebrow. Nate ignored the unasked question and walked in, noting the changes David had made when settling back down into bachelorhood. His poor David was so obviously the "Ooooh, let's set up house" type, yet wasn't having any luck at all. 

Nate obediently sat down into an armchair when David pushed down on Nate's shoulders, but he wrestled David into his lap as well. 

The corners of David's mouth twitched, and David asked, incredulity coloring his voice, "What are you doing?!" 

Nate thought it was rather obvious. "Trying to cuddle with you." 

Finally laughing, David stood up, slipping out of his arms. "I'm going to take a shower. You...settle in." 

Watching David go away, Nate shrugged and stripped down to his underwear. He slipped into the bed and fell immediately into a deep sleep.   
 

* * *

  


The fifteen-year-old Nate woke up in the middle of the night, though he wasn't sure why. He thought about it for a second and shrugged. He settled back down into the covers, but sat up again. Might as well take a trip to the bathroom while he was at it. 

As he walked by David's room, its door ajar, however, he heard a low but long moan. Afraid that his little brother was having nightmares again, he padded into the room and walked toward the sleeping figure, who was indeed tossing and turning. Nate frowned. His poor David. Unable to decide what to do, he stood beside the head of the bed for a little while, then placed his hand on David's shoulder and shook it lightly. 

David moaned again and his whole body suddenly froze. Nate was about to call their parents when David relaxed again. Noticing a spot of spreading wetness on the covers, Nate abruptly realized that David was having a wet dream and laughed silently. Finally they could compare notes. Highly amused, he smiled all the way back into his room. 

Breakfast was rushed the next day and Nate didn't have a chance to talk to David before they had to go to school. The few years apart forced them into different schools, though the schools were only a block apart that they usually meet up before going home. Nate was waiting at the entrance of David's school when David ran out, a bruise already forming on his cheek. 

Nate grabbed David's shoulder and David winced, shocking Nate into quickly letting go. "Shit, David, who did this?" 

David shook his head. "This eighth-grader at school..." 

"Which one? I'll teach him to beat up my little brother!" Nate was already running into the school when David grabbed his arm. 

"No!" David shook his head. "You can't do this anymore. You've gotten into enough trouble for me already." 

After staring into David's eyes for a long moment, Nate finally sighed and ruffled the kid's hair. "C'mon, then, let's go home." 

At home, Nate waited after their mother took care of David's hurts and took David back into his room. "Sit down," he invited, pointing at the bed. 

David sat down gingerly and looked at Nate, apparently at a complete loss as to what was happening. Of course, Nat wasn't sure how to approach this either. His family was so reticent in talking about sex. "This morning, when you woke up," Nate began but stopped, not knowing how to continue. 

David's head dropped so quickly that Nate was afraid it would fling off David's neck. "I had to change the sheets so that Mom won't notice." David looked back up. "I thought for a while that I might be," he said, already turning red, "wetting my bed again, but then I realized today that it might be like the sex, sex-education video?" 

Thank God Nate didn't have to explain the birds and bees to David. He couldn't remember how he figured out, but it sure wasn't from their parents. He sat down beside David. "It's okay, you know. It happens to all of us, though if you jerk-off a lot, it won't happen as often." He glanced at his little brother again and saw David's confused frown. 

"Jerk. Off?" 

Oh, damn. "You know, like masturbate." David shook his head. Double damn. Nate pantomimed the motions and watched David's blush return. "Yeah, that." 

"People really do that?" David whispered. 

God, his poor little David. "Of course! Every guy does!" 

David's face was still bright red, but he managed to ask, "Could you, um, show me?" 

Oh, for God's sake. Nate went up to the door, locked it, and went back to the bed again. He was just about to unzip his jeans when it occurred to him that no matter how young David was, he was still male. So, would that count as...? Maybe he shouldn't...? Then he saw how fascinated but embarrassed David was. Nah, it didn't count; he was doing his kid brother a favor. 

He opened his jeans, took out his dick, and gave it a few strokes. "Like that, you know?" Most boys would probably have figured out by now, but David still looked like he had no idea what was going on. Nate sighed. Well, it just wouldn't do for him to be the only one with his cock out. "Show me yours." 

David blinked and gulped down a mouthful of air, but he obeyed. 

David was already half-hard and Nate stared. God, the kid was big. Especially for his age. It wasn't like Nate wasn't presentable at fifteen, but David's dick could easily be mistaken for an adult's -- an adult leaning toward the lower end of the spectrum, sure, but adult nonetheless. 

Nate grinned. "Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" If he had thought it would be impossible for David to blush any redder, he was wrong. The effect was especially startling with David's pale skin. Looked like all the blood had gone in only two directions. "Wrap your hand around it and just go up and down a few times," he said, following his own instructions and watching David's doing the same. David was doing a fine job, if Nate might say so himself. "There! Just do that until you come and that's it." 

David nodded. They put everything back into their respective pants, and that was that.   
 

* * *

  


Spooning David, Nate struggled awake in the middle of the night again. He hadn't remembered his hesitancy in teaching David until now. And, of course, now that he knew David was gay, the whole incident took on a rather surreal flavor. Maybe David had even faked some of his ignorance back then... Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Then that line of thought became just too weird when he was also spooning David, and he slowly pulled his arm out from under his younger brother. 

But David was the one who turned over in sleep and threw an arm around Nate's middle. Just about the same time that Nate remembered David's current lack of...cuddling partner, he also noticed David's hard-on pressing against his thigh. Nate thought about what to do for a little while, knowing that it would probably be best if he just ignored it, and wondered how it would feel like if he did something about it. 

The thought got him a little hard and Nate laughed silently. Well, they did say most people had sexual thoughts about members of the same sex at least once in their lifetime, though Nate doubted that the psychologists or whatever meant members of the same sex who were also siblings. 

Should he? Why not? He could also blame it on the residue of the Ecstasy (though he usually didn't make it a habit of blaming other people. Or things). He turned to face David and slipped his hand inside David's pajama pants and then briefs. Definitely very hard, leaking a little bit, and way bigger than when they were teenagers. Well, when Nate was a teenager. Jesus, the gay guys get all the benefits -- gorgeous women sighing over them and now even bigger dicks. 

Nate gave it a few experimental strokes. Not that different from jerking himself off, though the angle was odd. David moaned, low and soft, and buried his face in the crook between Nate's neck and shoulder. Nate pulled David's cock from his pants and rubbed the almost purple head with his thumb. Yeah, just like jerking himself off. He went on, nice and slow, and paid special attention to the underside of David's cock, just like how he himself liked it. Soon enough David was thrusting into Nate's fist and a minute or two later, David came into Nate's hand with a long moan, spraying some jizz onto Nate's stomach as well. 

Fighting the urge to giggle, Nate slipped off the bed, padded to the bathroom, and cleaned himself up. Maybe the E actually hadn't worn off yet; far too many laughs in one day. He went back to bed and, again, fell into sleep. 

The next morning David had to shake Nate awake, but he was smiling, despite of that. 

Watching David put his suit jacket on, Nate half-fell out of bed and stretched. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Much better than last night, at least." 

David's expression turned far-away. "Yeah, I had the most amazing dream." 

Nate nodded, his smile almost secretive. "And...?" 

David stared at Nate for a while, looking half-curious, half-defiant. "You sure you want to know?" 

"Hey, I asked, didn't I?" 

Blinking and buttoning his jacket, David glanced down and then back up into Nate's eyes. "I was watching "Oz" in the dream, then Ryan O'Reily stepped out of the television and we fucked like bunnies." Nate burst out laughing. He tried to stop as to not offend David, but couldn't help it. David's smile didn't falter, however. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." His expression turned serious. "Well, I'm going down. See you in a bit." 

Watching David go, Nate walked into the bathroom with a smile and turned on the shower. Yeah, he wouldn't mind being Ryan O'Reily for David, if that was what his kid brother needed him to be. 

finis 

 


End file.
